


The tattoo

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Magnus in black lipstick, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Tattoos, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, magnus wearing alecs clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus gets a tattoo .....





	1. The shop

Magnus couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He, Magnus Bane - High Warlock of Brooklyn, was getting a tattoo. The first tattoo he has ever had. For centuries he never even thought about getting a mundane tattoo but now he likes them. The colours and patterns and the secret meaning behind each one. He walks into the shop which was dark and had all four walls covered in designs and drawings of different things like dragons, fire and mermaids. Some had writing with 'Mum' and 'Dad' in hearts and also some of different flags and weaponry. The light above is dim but warm and in the middle was a sofa and coffee table. Once he finished looking around a bubbly woman rocks up to him. She had brown short hair, glasses, lip piercings and tattoos covering her arms, chest and right leg. The one that caught his eye was the gay flag on her chest, right above her heart.   
"Hey! I'm Rouge, nice to meet you." She told him.   
"Hello, dear. I myself am Magnus." He smiles. His black lipstick shining his lips and matching black smoking eyes shined in the dim light.   
"First time?" She asks.   
He laughs, "Yes it is."   
Rouge gestures him to sit down with her on the sofa. He sits next to her and they talk.   
"Well, Do you have an idea of what you want?" She asks.   
"I do." He then hands the woman a piece of paper with the design drawn onto it.   
She looked puzzled by the sketch, "If you do not mind me asking but… what is it?"   
Magnus just laughs and goes to explain, "It is a Ancient rune that comes from Angelic beings. These Angelic beings are people who protect the people who cant protect themselves."   
"Oh, Cool. But why this rune? Isn't there like millions of runes?"   
"Yes, there are a lot of them but this one mean a lot to me. My fiancée, Alexander, has the same tattoo on his neck. Its call the deflect rune." He tells her and during he fiddles with the engagement ring on his finger, smiling to himself.   
"Wow. Congratulations on the engagement." She smiles, "My girlfriend and I both got this tattoo done together." She tells him while pointing to the rainbow flag on her chest.   
Magnus quickly whipped out his phone to a photo of Alec and shew her it. She smiles and looks at Magnus, "If I wasn't hella gay I would jump him."   
They laugh.   
"Ok Magnus, How about I do a stencil and then get you to the chair and get you your tattoo?" Rouge suggests.   
Magnus nods, "Thank you, my dear. Make sure its that size. I am not going as big as Alexander's."   
She gives him the gun sign and winks at him before turning away.


	2. Texting

The Warlock decides to text his Shadowhunter while he wait. 

To: Alexander <3   
From: Mags 

Hello gorgeous,   
How is your day going?   
When will you be home?  
Love you. Xx

Almost a minute later the familiar buzz of his phone went off. 

To: Mags x   
From: Alec 

Hey sweetie.   
Such a tiring day! *Angry face*   
The only thing stopping me from killing someone is knowing I'm gonna see you soon.   
I'll hopefully be home around 8pm.   
Love you too xxxxx

Magnus chuckled to himself and went to text a reply. 

To: Alexander <3   
From: Mags 

Oh, that’s too bad.   
Please don’t kill anyone. I cant have you going to the city of bones.   
Xxx

To: Mags x   
From: Alec 

Please give me a reason for me to not kill someone in the next hour!!! 

 

To: Alexander <3   
From: Mags 

Remember….. You cant fuck me when you are in a cell. 

To: Mags x   
From: Alec 

……. Good reason. I wont kill anyone today.   
Can't wait to see you.   
Xx

To: Alexander <3   
From: Mags 

I cant wait either. I may have a surprise for you when you get back… x

To: Mags x   
From: Alec 

Really? Well now I'm intrigued.   
X

The Rouge came in with latex gloves on, "Magnus, we are all ready. Do you want to follow me?"   
"Yeah. In a second."   
He quickly texts Alec again. 

To: Alexander <3   
From: Mags 

Got to go get your surprise. See you soon.  
I love you xxxxxx

To: Mags x   
From: Alec 

Ahhh. Im so excited.   
Love you too   
Xxxxxxx

He looks back at the tattooist and tells her, "Sorry. Just had to text Alexander goodbye."   
"understandable." She chuckles and leads the High Warlock to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment :)


	3. The tattoo

The room was a smaller version of the front. The walls decorated in art but the sides were filled with different coloured ink and three types of tattoo guns waiting to be used.   
"Now, were about do you want this?" She asks getting the tattoo gun ready.   
He shifts a little before answering, "right here." He points to his left hip - just next to his pubic bone.   
Rouge wiggles her eyebrows and smirks, "Wanna be a tease I see."   
He chuckles before blushing a little.   
She notices, "Not judging you, I got my girlfriends initials on a very intermit area just to tease her. Nearly everyone with tats have done something like it."   
That made Magnus relax a bit more.   
"Please take a seat but you may have to pull your trousers down a little so I can get to the spot."   
He nods and sits down and undoes his skinny jeans and wiggles out them so that the fabric is wrapped around his thighs. Magnus then pulls his boxers down at a diagonal angle so that his privates is covered. The only intermit area exposed is his hip bone and a line of pubic hair. He lifts his blue silk shirt up his stomach to give her more room, letting his abs on show as well. She then got a shaver and shaved the area the tattoo is going and then puts rubbing alcohol on the area as well to clean it. Next she gets the stencil and places it onto his skin, waiting a couple moments then peal it so the outline of the rune is on the Warlock. Rouge gets the tattoo gun and a bit of tissue then lowers the needle, barely touching Magnus.   
"you okay?" The woman asks.   
"Yeah." He breathes nervously.   
"It's okay to be nervous. Just take deep breaths and think of something else."   
Then the needle is in. Tracing the lines of the stencil gracefully. The black ink sinking into his skin. It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. It was as if little stings were on him. It wasn't an intense pain, it was slightly uncomfortable but over all not that bad. She kept going. Stopping every so often to wipe the tattoo down with her tissue before continuing. After an hour, it was complete.   
She wiped it one last time with alcohol and told Magnus it was done.   
He looked down at his hip and there it was. The rune that reminds him of Alec every time he sees it, now engraved into his skin. His smile is wide.   
"Thank you so much, my dear." He tells the tattooist.   
"You are welcome. Now let me dress it up. I'll give you a cream to clean it with. Use water and natural soap, the cream goes afterwards. Don't keep it in the dressing longer than 3-4 hours and keep an eye on it for infection. As for sex," She smirks at the blush, "You can have sex but make sure no rough touches to the area until completely healed. Okay?"   
He nods.   
Once the dressing was on, the cream was in a bag and the tattoo was paid for- he went home. 

When home it was 6pm. He cleaned is tattoo but after he couldn't stop looking in the mirror at it. It was so unreal and exciting. He couldn't wait for his Shadowhunter to see it. He cleaned, cooked dinner and got ready. Re-did his makeup into something a little more natural and changed into black skinny jeans and one of Alec's baggy sweaters. The shirt smelt like roses and cologne. Very Alec. The shirt finished at the middle of his thighs and the shoulders were threatening to go down. But it was SO comfortable. Hair de-gelled and jewellery all off - except his engagement ring.   
When he was all done and continued to cook it was 7:55pm and all his mind was screaming was "ALEC WILL BE HOME SOON!"  
Then he heard the familiar key unlocking and the same heavy boots clunking on the wooden floor.   
"Magnus, I'm home!" He calls.   
"In the kitchen!" The Warlock calls back.   
When the Shadowhunters sees his fiancée he gasps. Hair natural, makeup light, Alec's sweater, ring on finger - it was a magical sight. Everything about Magnus right now all indicates that he was his. He was Alec's and no one could change that. They kiss softly and Alec wraps his arms around the waist of his lover.   
When they break apart they rest foreheads against each others.   
"So, What is this big surprise?" Alec wonders.  
Magnus shakes his head, "After dinner then ill show you."   
They kiss again.   
They then have dinner while talking about the day.


	4. SMUTTTTTTT

After dinner they are on the sofa with a glass of red wine with music on quietly.   
"What's the surprise then?" Alec asks again.   
Magnus smirks and puts both their glasses on the table before saddling the Shadowhunters waist. Their clothed cocks in line. One hand in Alec's hair while the other on the crook of his neck. He grinds down making both of them groan and kiss heatedly. The Warlock tears off Alexander's shirt and unbuckles his belt while keeping the rhythm of his hips.   
"Magnus." He breathes out.   
He stands up leaving his lovers lap then takes off his skinny jeans with his boyfriends oversized jumper still on. The man still sitting on the couch takes off his trousers leaving him in his black boxers - waiting for his Warlock to return.   
Magnus wiggles his hips teasingly making Alec's mouth water in want.   
"Your surprise, my darling, is right here." He puts his hand over where the tattoo is. He stands in front of Alec and puts his hand were the Asian man had his hand. Then in curiousness, the Shadowhunter lifts the shirt so its half way up his stomach then sees something poking out the hem of his fiancée's boxers. Hooking two fingers in the waistband and pulling gently to reveal the tattoo make the Shadowhunter groan.   
"It’s a tattoo. It is a mundane thing were they put art on their body and it stays there forever." Magnus told him.   
Carefully Alec run his finger tips along the sensitive skin.   
"Mine." Alec groans out like a growl.   
The other moans, "Yes all yours."   
Suddenly Magnus was on his back on the couch and the love of his life is towering over him. Boxers off and touching each other felt like pure heaven. The only fabric between them was the sweating on Magnus with once shoulder out of the collar. Tattoo on full show and Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Magnus on his back, panting, sweating in ecstasy, biting his lower lip and a tattoo and sweater on which both is a sign that he was taken. He was Alec's. He was claimed. The kisses continued but they soon turned into Alec giving his partner hickies all over his neck, chest and hips. Nails scraping his back as he's doing so. Moans echoing and so is wet sounds of the kisses.   
Not long after Alec was all the way inside of Magnus.   
"Alex-Alexander! Fuck!" He moans out.   
Alecs hands are on his hips with his thumb caressing the tattoo.   
"You're mine, Magnus. God, you should see yourself. Fuck, I love you." He says to the man beneath him. Kisses shared, pants, moans and thrusts. The entire thing was amazing.   
"Yours! All yours, Alec." Magnus moans even louder. "I L-love you!"   
He whispers 'I love you' Like a chant.   
Speed increases and so does the moans. Alec and Magnus left hands are held together as Alec's free one is on the tattoo free hip and the Warlock was holding on tight to the other mans shoulder. So tight in fact that his nails were breaking the skin but neither of them cared.   
They came together and kissed when it ended. 

Back in bed they lay exhausted. Alec naked and Magnus still in the jumper. Both cuddled into each other, sharing lazy kisses and the Shadowhunter had both arms protectively around his Warlock. Both forever in love and the tattoo was just one sign of how strong that love truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much. 
> 
> Please leave a message!!!!   
> Love from,   
> Your friendly fanboy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SINNED YET AGAIN ........................ 
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment.   
> Love, your friendly fanboy :)


End file.
